Lily's Automatic Diary
by twinfeathers
Summary: Lily has an automatic diary that writes whatever the person who's holding it says or thinks. JPLE SBOC
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Automatic Diary

Basic Summary: Lily buys a diary that writes down whatever you are thinking about or talking a bout when you are holding it. Consequently Regina Moore, Lily's best friend finds it and writes in it.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Checks ID Nope. not her sob wish i was.

Oh yeah Remus and Peter won't really show up in this story I don't think. For Future Reference Lily is in _Italics _James is just regular print Sirius is underlined. Regina is **bold. **Okay?

* * *

Hey "Evans!" _ugh that voice again. He doesn't take no for an answer does he? _THUMP! _Great here he is, James Potter, the biggest prat I have ever met._

"Wanna go ou..."

_"NO" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence. He is so predictable. Oh yeah. Since this diary is writing everything I think I might as well introduce myself, I''m Lily Marie Evans. snorts I'm introducing myself to a diary._

**_"Yes!!_ I did it! I stole Lily's Diary! Hey cool! This thing writes itself! That's totally awesome!" Oh yeah, I'm Regina Moore, Lily's best friend. Lily will be biased when she talks about herself and James Potter so I will do it for her. James Potter: Griffindor seeker with messy raven hair, hazel eyes and sigh dreamy muscular body. I'd totally go out with him but I know Lily likes him, she just doesn't know it yet. Oh yeah Lily Evans: Petit red-head with a temper that is anything but small. Her emarld eyes have caught James Potter too many times to count. Unlike James Lily can't fly a broom to save her life. Oh YAY! Sirius is here!**

"You forgot to put that James is a marauder! You have to put he is a Marauder! There. All better. Well since yours truley, the fantastic, hottest guy at Hogwarts, Marauder and person-who-adds-stuff-to-this-thing is here we might as well talk about Regina. And Me. More importantly me. But since we could talk about me for forever we'll start with Regina. Tall, athletic girl with those nut shaped eyes, what are they called?

**"Almonds."** Yes those.They are brown and sparkly. I need to get her to go out with me, and her hair reaches her waist and.."

_"SIRIUS BLACK GIVE ME MY DIARY OR I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVIAN AND THEN I WILL FEED YOU TO THE GIANT SQUID!!"_

"Oh dear. Lily calls. lovely talking to you, gotta run! OI PRONGS!! sAVE MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Wha..?Oi Evans go out with me?" Enters the lovely, fanominal James.

_"NO!! I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you!" Man! I need some new turn down insults. i wonder what would happen if i kissed- I mean slapped! Slapped! him. Well time for homework. Bye Bye._

_Love from,_

_Lily, _**Regina,** "And Sirius! No LILY!! Not the face! It's too gorgeous!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's Automatic Diary

Basic Summary: Lily buys a diary that writes down whatever you are thinking about or talking a bout when you are holding it. Consequently Regina Moore, Lily's best friend finds it and writes in it.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Checks ID Nope. not her sob wish i was.

Oh yeah Remus and Peter won't really show up in this story I don't think. For Future Reference Lily is in _Italics _James is just regular print Sirius is underlined. Regina is **bold. **Okay?

* * *

Hey "Evans!" _ugh that voice again. He doesn't take no for an answer does he? _THUMP! _Great here he is, James Potter, the biggest prat I have ever met._

"Wanna go ou..."

_"NO" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence. He is so predictable. Oh yeah. Since this diary is writing everything I think I might as well introduce myself, I''m Lily Marie Evans. snorts I'm introducing myself to a diary._

**_"Yes!!_ I did it! I stole Lily's Diary! Hey cool! This thing writes itself! That's totally awesome!" Oh yeah, I'm Regina Moore, Lily's best friend. Lily will be biased when she talks about herself and James Potter so I will do it for her. James Potter: Griffindor seeker with messy raven hair, hazel eyes and sigh dreamy muscular body. I'd totally go out with him but I know Lily likes him, she just doesn't know it yet. Oh yeah Lily Evans: Petit red-head with a temper that is anything but small. Her emarld eyes have caught James Potter too many times to count. Unlike James Lily can't fly a broom to save her life. Oh YAY! Sirius is here!**

"You forgot to put that James is a marauder! You have to put he is a Marauder! There. All better. Well since yours truley, the fantastic, hottest guy at Hogwarts, Marauder and person-who-adds-stuff-to-this-thing is here we might as well talk about Regina. And Me. More importantly me. But since we could talk about me for forever we'll start with Regina. Tall, athletic girl with those nut shaped eyes, what are they called?

**"Almonds."** Yes those.They are brown and sparkly. I need to get her to go out with me, and her hair reaches her waist and.."

_"SIRIUS BLACK GIVE ME MY DIARY OR I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVIAN AND THEN I WILL FEED YOU TO THE GIANT SQUID!!"_

"Oh dear. Lily calls. lovely talking to you, gotta run! OI PRONGS!! sAVE MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Wha..?Oi Evans go out with me?" Enters the lovely, fanominal James.

_"NO!! I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you!" Man! I need some new turn down insults. i wonder what would happen if i kissed- I mean slapped! Slapped! him. Well time for homework. Bye Bye._

_Love from,_

_Lily, _**Regina,** "And Sirius! No LILY!! Not the face! It's too gorgeous!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry I haven't written for a while but you lnow, lots of stuff piles up. Oh yeah, I won't be Updating for a while because I'm taking a vacation. YAY!! anyway onto the story!! Oh yeah question; why do you think Liy kissed James in front of Snape? I have no idea so I'd like to know what you guys think. Oh yeah I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hey guys, where are James and Lily?" this seemingly innocent question was posed by Remus.

"Oh they're in the dorms snogging." was the nonchalent reply from Sirius and Regina. This announcement was greeted with a spurt of pumpkin juice coming from Remus' mouth spraying all over Sirius and Regina.

"Thanks," came a dry reply, "I really wanted almost swallowed pumpkin juice, I mean, it's on my list of favorite things." Regina was glaring at Remus.

"Sorry." came the sheepish reply. "I just didn't expect that."

"We did." chorused Sirius and Regina. "We planned it all. James likes Lily, duh, and Regina here knew," Here Sirius gave an apreiative nod at Regina. "that Lily likes Prongs. So all we had to do was give them a push in the right direction." Regina cut in,

"Litterally a push. Man James is really heavy. So anyway we pushed them toigether and they statrted making out in the Great Hall. It was awesome." Remus was nodding and smiling, nodding and smiling. Then Snape strode into the hall, looking extremely mad.

"What's his problem?"

"He likes Lily, has liked her longer than James has. It must have come as a huge shock. But that's good. I hated him, him and his greasy hair."

"YAY!! Snivellous was snubbed, Snivellous was snubbed!" It became a raging war chant coming from Sirius' mouth. Regina and Remus simulataniouslly clapped hands over Sirius' mouth.

"Okay. Snape likes Lily, James likes Lily, Lily is currently snogging James. Snape is snubbed. What next?" Remus was listing facts.

"Who knows." came Regina's reply.

**Hate having such short chapters but I still have writters block but I needed to let you know I'm still here. Which I might not be here if you don't review. But anyway I might put upa oneshot LJ probably called Broken by moonlight fixed by dawn. by by**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if any of you people read this but I can't think of anything else to write on this story so I'm asking if anybody wants to take over this story. reveiw/private message me if you do...if you don't, oh well, it's just discontinued.


End file.
